Star Wars: Interloper
by Mr. Cloak
Summary: Dooku has forced the NightSisters of Dathomire to do something they really didn't want to do- and in thousands of other universes, they didn't. But here, now- they have called something that is beyond them- if only because so few think the way Delta does. Things are going to change, one way, or another. (Pairings up for vote)
1. Chapter 1- Awakening

(A/N- start)

Hey guys! Mr. Cloak here with a new fanfiction for y'all, this time, a Star Wars fanfic!

Yes, it is a self-insert (sort of), but I am also taking advantage of a few logical flaws regarding the space magic known as The Force.

The concept is simple.

In theory, someone with the right mental state should have infinite power, right? Since they draw from the universe to power their 'abilities', and the universe did not collapse when someone tried to force-choke an enemy, suggests that it is, while not infinite, an excessively massive source of power.

Therefore, what is the right sort of mind that can harness these energies? What sort of mentality do you need in order to leverage this power?

Hint: Mwahaha.

Yeah... Anyway, I dreamt this one up after reading several other fanfics that went over what happened near the new of the Clone Wars, and I didn't really like the implied endings. Especially the ending that was implied for Ahsoka, and the Jedi. Seriously, Sidious? Could you waste any more valuable resources?

Kind of based on the stories Last Second Savior, Broken Chains, and I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For... No spoilers! ;P

Anyway, I don't own Star Wars. Don't sue me.

Oh, and before I forget- I had to release a YouTube video for an assignment, and I am curious about what all of you thought about it. Just search 'Breakout Nations Russia', and it should be the first thing that pops up. My YouTube name is Camramaster (yes, it's spelled right), and I have been suggested to make a lets play because reasons.

So... Yeah. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

(A/N- end)

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Awakening**

* * *

Pain. Pain and darkness- of those two, _ didn't mind the darkness so much, but did mind the pain. It was... Unpleasant. Still, the on,y stimuli were pain and darkness- no feeling of blankets, no feeling of the heating pad he slept on when it got really cold, no buzz of electricity in the walls or pull of the magnetic field that was omnipresent on Earth... Damn, that pain was annoying.

With a mental sigh, _ reached into his own psyche, and shunted the pain away. Pain was not a sensation that could be ignored, but, as hundreds of hours of martial arts training had taught him, pain was just a warning from the nerves, saying that they were being stimulated beyond what they were used to.

Wait- martial arts training? But _ couldn't even remember his name. Quickly, fighting off panicking, he quickly inventoried his memories.

The map was complete still- his kernel appeared intact, and the incredibly complex interaction of layers of knowledge around his core that his memories insisted should be there were present. Belief was missing, but he had been without that layer for years. Relaxing slightly, he checked the other kernel-shields that he had in his mind, and how they linked to his memories.

Childhood- somewhat complete. Concussions throughout the years had damaged some memories, but most mental primers were intact. He could even remember his family- although his and their names were gone, somehow.

Teenage years- similarly complete. _ would argue. That he had not been a child since he had become a teenager, as he knew that he had siblings to take care of, and tried to do so from before even that point.

Adult years- short, but complete. University had been interesting- learning he was not cut out for engineering had been... Painful... But the experiences he had had learning business and getting his degree (almost- only one semester left) before... What?

He remembered going to sleep, but... This was not sleep. For one, he hadn't had dreams that were uncontrolled since the biofeedback lessons, and two... The pain in his dreams usually ceased when he was lucid enough to do so.

That and he couldn't see his body.

No sooner had this revelation passed his mind than space, time, matter, and energy slammed into him, as he was forced into a body.

* * *

Planet: Dathomir

Date: 19.6 BBY / Year 978.6 - Ruusan Reformation/ Year 3,631.6 after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant / 36,431.6 TYA

* * *

Several different types of sentient species, some humanoid, some not, were all strapped down around the ritual circle. It had taken the Sisters a few months, but they had collected all the samples needed to ensure the ritual would be successful.

Mother Talzin watched as the Nightsisters carefully bled a measured amount from every single being there- and, using a ritual knife, sliced along her own arm, collecting the blood with her power, where she floated it to the middle of the ritual circle.

"In the beginning," the Mother chanted, "there were three celestial beings. Formed from the waters of life, and formed upon the universe as shadows in the water." She took a deep breath, blood still pooling before her. "One became of the Dark, one became of the Light, and one chose neither."

With but a flick of conscious thought, the blood from the various sacrifices streamed up to meet the sphere of the Mother's blood, but not touch it. Instead, the blood formed a massive lens shape, and her own compressed until it formed a pinpoint of light, a miniature star, no larger than the head of a pin, but glowing bright enough to make the Nightsisters shield their eyes.

"Tonight, we call forth another One, born of ash and blood, to serve us all!" Mother Talzin commanded. "Prepare the flames!"

Every single sacrifice had a torch behind them, flicking merrily as they illuminated the sacrifices. As one, the Nightsisters stopped their bloodletting of the sacrifices, and stood behind the torches. With a quick flick of their hands, the torches flared, taller and brighter than before, eclipsing the tiny star that hovered above the floating liquid lens.

"Focus!"

On Talzin's command, the torches narrowed, angled, and obliterated the still-living sacrifices into ash, which spiraled into a cloud that hovered just below the bloody lens.

Talzin began to chant, a resonant, guttural chant, that echoed for far longer than the mere size of the fortress's main cavern should imply. She reached out, through what most would call 'The Force', beyond life, death, and beyond the universe itself, for a destroyer, as the glowing-green magic of Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters flowed into a ring around the tiny star, and began to rapidly orbit it as a ring of flaring green power.

One who would be able to destroy Dooku, and his master, if they threatened the Nightsisters again. One who would end the threat that the Sith represented. One that could be greater than all the other Ones before it.

She continued chanting, as the sisters around the circle, as one, stopped focusing the flames, having pushed the cloud of ash into the middle of the circle. Within the cloud, shapes bubbled and twisted, as the light that filtered through the bloody lens above the cloud illuminated shapes from beyond the visible universe- but none were right for the job.

Talzin wanted a being of power, and yet, one that would not betray them like the Sith Lords would inevitably would.

After half an hour of holding the ritual, and nothing having come through, Mother Talzin felt like she should stop. After all, the Book of Shadows did state that there was a chance that nothing would be able to come through-

The tiny star flared, the glowing lines of power imploded, and the lens of blood collapsed into the imploding ash cloud- and where the cloud once was, there was a naked pinkish humanoid, curled into a fetal position, shivering in the middle of the ritual circle.

"Rise!" The mother intoned, as the Sisters raised their energy-bows, and drew them on the figure huddling on the floor in the circle.

* * *

_ laid upon the floor and groaned. Pain was so much worse when you had a body to feel it. Paradoxically, it also receded faster, but it was worse before it receded, so overall, the experience was even more unpleasant.

He breathed in, pulling more air into the painful lungs-before his mind flooded the space around his body, and suddenly, he knew so much about his surroundings that it wasn't even funny.

He knew there were thirteen feminine shapes surrounding him- an inner circle of six, and an outer circle of seven, all pointing some form of weapons at him. He felt a fourteenth one, a female form, somehow stronger than the others- where they twisted the medium he used to feel around them, she bent it at right angles and forced it into painful shapes.

Thinking quickly, _ used the new sense to isolate the most unlikely-to-punch-him-in-the-dick-feeling female in the circle, and, putting his chances into a theory regarding the elasticity of space, /pinched/ the space around him, and the space where he wanted to be in relation to her.

With a CRACK, _ appeared behind the woman that felt least likely to punch him in the dick, and grabbed her face, reaching into her mind for the information she had. _ pushed into her mind, despite the pain radiating from every part of his screaming body, and copied the language, basic mathematics, and was reaching for more information when the medium screamed a warning. He /pulled/ on the medium, and directed the bolt of red/purple energy into the ceiling.

"Stay back!" _ shouted, directing his attention to the dozen of women who were ready to fire at him. Every weapon appeared to be... Laser bows? Really? _ sighed, reached out, and /twisted/ the medium with his mind, crumpling all the energy weapons into tiny spheres of scrap. "Laser bows? Really?"

The older woman standing on her pedestal floated down, gracefully buoyed by nebulous green gasses. "It is... Traditional." She muttered, before focusing her silver-grey eyes on this being. "Unhand the sister!"

_ shrugged, and stepped away from his ex-hostage, coving his nakedness with a hand. His other clenched in the air, and, from within it, a spark of light appeared. "Now, lady... Where am I?"

He looked down, then back up, spark flaring slightly.

"And can I have some clothes?"

* * *

_ re-adjusted his clothing as he followed the mother through the mazelike tunnels that wove through the mountain around them. He was just about 6 ft tall, but the Dathomerians were, for the most part, shorter than that. And, for some reason, he now had a tail.

A tail!

"Stop fidgeting, Destroyer." Stated Mother Talzin. She refused to call him anything else until he picked a name. "Your clothes are large enough for you, and it is undignified for a being such as yourself."

"Yes... But they are women's clothes." And that was the problem from _'s perspective. Male Zabrac and Dethomerians were shorter than he was, and scrawnier, given the examples he had seen. Because he looked, quite frankly, ridiculous in the tiny clothing, and the fact that his body was fairly skrawny at the moment (disputes the wide shoulders), he managed fit in the NightSister's more... Ninja-like clothing.

It still crept into places it shouldn't have though.

A Sister ran up. "Mother, your food is ready... In your quarters."

"Very good." Purred Talzin. "Destroyer, it is time for you to learn why we summoned you."

_ cocked his head slightly. "Right..."

The tunnels were interwoven, but they were fairly easy to follow. _ felt that, with his new skin, and current level of sensitivity, could feel the way the wind was blowing- literally. It gave him a way out... But he was curious.

The mother led him through the tunnels a little ways farther, and they came across a comfy hole-in-the-wall. It was a room that, despite being fairly small, managed to have an illusion of space by the artfully-hung curtains and other subtle placement effects.

Once _ and Talzin sat down, several of the daughters brought in various dishes. After the food came, she waved a hand in the general direction of the dishes. "Help yourself."

_ reached for a dish, and stopped. He knew where everything was, but it was washed out. Then, he opened his eyes.

It felt like someone was inserting white-hot needles into his brain through his eye sockets, even in the barely-lit room.

Stifling a scream, _ closed his eyes tightly. "Why does everything hurt?"

Talzin cocked her head to one side. "You haven't used this body before. It's new."

He shook his head, muscles twanging with new sensations. "You summoned me from my home. What do you want?"

* * *

Mother Talzin was unnerved. She was very strong in the Force- and not necessarily just in the forms the sisters used for their powers. Sensing others, feeling the Force-presence of those around her.

The being they summoned was like feeling the edge of a pit. It was dark, but in the same way space is dark- there was just a feeling of space. If she was too far away, she couldn't feel him... And that made this more difficult than it should have been.

"We need you to keep us safe from Count Dooku and his Master." She purred, as the being rubbed it's eyes.

"Those two?" Muttered the being. "When during the Clone Wars is this?"

"You know of the Clone Wars?" The Mother was surprised. "Did Sister Lari tell you?"

Said sister was somewhere else in the fortress, blushing from the power of the Memory Acquisition. They were supposed to be resistant , if not immune, to such methods of spell craft.

"No..." The destroyer chewed on a piece of the cooked bread-root. "It was a (untranslated) show for children and Star Wars fanatics."

"What is 'Star Wars'?"

The destroyer groaned. "A long story of conflict- the dark against the light. And I think I'm in the middle of it now, aren't I?"

"I would say... Perhaps." Talzin purred. "Will you help us?"

The destroyer shrugged. "Why not? After all, I would assume our relations would be less than cordial if I refused."

The Mother smiled, her confidence increasing when she heard that. It seemed that the destroyer was not looking for a fight.

The destroyer took a deep drink of water. "I will need knowledge-"

"You will have it." Talzin snapped her fingers, and two of the sisters walked into the room, carrying a thick book. "This is the Book of Shadows- a descriptive text about what we can do, and our understanding of the Force, as others call it. All our power can be found and understood here." Except the bits she had removed and safeguarded, but those were few and darker than anything else in the book.

"Thanks?" The being looked confused. "I meant knowledge of ships, weapons, automatons- that sort of thing. I can absorb knowledge from people, so I may as well put that ability to good use. This book will be useful though- once I... Get used to? This body."

"Hmm..." Talzin thought about it. It was possible, there were several sisters off-world, and they could find appropriate... Sources for the destroyer to harvest knowledge from. "I will see what we can do, Destroyer."

The destroyer sighed. "Can you at least stop calling me that? My name is _."

"Destroyer, none of us can hear your name." Insisted Talzin. "It sounds like a buzzing, or a pause where a name would be." Like the true name of any of the Ones.

_ cocked his head. "That's... A problem I haven't had before. Well then, call me Delta."

Mother Talzin nodded. "Very well, Delta."

* * *

_, now renamed Delta due to a universal quirk, relaxed in his quarters. His body didn't look anything like it did before he was 'summoned'... For anything other than the details. He turned back to the mirror to check his appearance.

His hair was still the same, a deep red-black, and his eyes were the same- dark brown irises... But those were all the similarities.

His body was fairly short now, scrawny, and fairly androgynous in appearance- possibly because of who 'summoned' him, he thought. He checked- yes, he was still male. (That was a not-inconsiderable relief from his perspective.)

Well, at least he wasn't fat, Delta conceded. It would be nice if his muscles from years of martial arts and working out had come with him, but these ones would work- they were firm enough, and he could feel the overall strength they possessed.

Delta laughed briefly when he realized that, if anyone had looked in, would have seen him, half-naked, in front of the mirror, fondling himself.

He felt a sting on his new appendage, and twitched. His tail, an appendage he had not had to deal with before, felt prehensile, and was incredibly flexible.

Delta pulled off the oddly-shaped shirt he had been gifted, and relaxed. For a body created by a all-female cult, this body could be worse.

He began to read the Book of Shadows.

* * *

It took a few weeks, but the sisters managed to 'acquire' the specialists that Delta asked for.

The 'acquired' people- two clones from the republic, a dug (Delta remembered their species from the Phantom Menace), a masked being that the sisters called a 'Kel-Dor', a green-blue being in an atmospheric suit called a 'Skakoan', and a blue female twi'lek- were standing with the guard of NightSisters, Mother Talzin, and Delta on a rise within the massive swamp around the Fortress.

Mother Talzin had shown him a map, and knew that, for nearly three hundred Khelters (at about one Khelter per kilometer), there was just swampland in the direction he was facing.

Delta took a deep breath, and reached out in the Force (seriously, that name just screamed 'Control' and 'Submission'), flexing his mental muscles as he focused on the precious metals in the soil, stone, and slurry-like mud that made up these swampy plains. He used one hand to 'grab' them, and felt the resistance almost immediately. Mostly gold, but bits of silver and platinum were included in his focus.

Targets of focus located, Delta reached down, into the molten core of the planet, and pulled up a thin filament of heat, which, with the flick of his fingers, he formed into a column of potential force.

He giggled as he did this, scaring almost everyone around him other than Mother Talzin. This was something they did not think was possible to do with- pulling raw materials out of the ground with the Force- until he did it a few days ago.

There was a chamber full of copper, platinum, gold, and silver that he had pulled up from a volcanic fissure a few Khelters to the west that day. Effectively atomically pure too, so it was very valuable stuff.

The scale of this was greater than he had previously attempted, but it was still doable. In theory.

He clenched and rotated his hand, and began to extract the valuable metals, channeling the excess energy he was collecting into the tiny motes across the titanic expanse of the swamp.

Hundreds of kilometers of swamp heated up and began to churn, as the materials under the mud were pulled up. Soon, a cloud of glinting dust swirled into the air above the group of people.

Delta grinned internally as he mentally thanked NightSister Lari.

* * *

The NightSister felt a sudden surge of thanks from the hole that had been poked in her mental shields.

Once again, proving that Dathomerians could blush.

* * *

The Force around Dathomire rippled, as someone with an idea of what power meant channeled it- for the first time in hundreds of thousands of years.

* * *

Delta addressed the 'acquired' people. "I personally apologize for the method by which you have been brought here-"

"You should be, Bantha Poodo!" Snapped the Dug as Delta winced. "You dragged us here, and haven't told us anything!"

"Please be more quiet." Delta muttered- which echoed louder than it should have. "My ears are new. However, I will address that- if there are no other (untranslatable) that want to vent. Anyone?"

The others looked up, and saw the dust whirring faster and faster, almost looking like a swarm of insects. Then, they looked at each other, and almost chorused their response.

"We're fine!"

The whirling cloud of metal dust slowed down.

"Great." Delta clenched a hand, and the dust began to coalesce into round spheres of gold, silver, and platinum. "You have been selected because I need to know more about the world I have been called into, and you all have knowledge I need."

One of the clones stood up, angrily. "I will not betray any republic secrets to you!"

"And I don't ask for any of that." Delta assured the clone. "All I want, from you, is the knowledge of your profession. No secrets from the Republic, or the Confederacy."

"And why are you tell us this?" Questioned the Kel-Dor, with his odd face mask and goggles.

"Despite the kidnapping, I wish to compensate you." The spheres of precious metals coalesced above Delta. "Would 10 kilograms of the precious metal of your choice be sufficient?"

Mother Talzin chuckled. These people had been kidnapped, and would be more willing to resist than agree out of sheer stubbornness- at least for the humans and the dug. Then she looked at the rapidly-spinning, floating spheres of precious metal.

She watched the sentients look between Delta, and the spinning spheres, and had to stifle a laugh as she saw their tiny minds make the connection between Delta's finger movements and the sphere's flight paths.

Delta shook out a slightly-cramping hand, and several spheres accelerated past the sound barrier, blasting through trees like siege cannon shells.

Talzin reassessed her prior assumptions. They would probably agree.

They did. Quite emphatically too.

Tril Koji, Twi'lek hyperspace physicist, was frightened. Terrified to the bare edge of rational thought, really. She had been kidnapped by the NightSisters, assassins that were known only for their name, and the use of mythical powers that they utilized to leave their targets mostly dead. Not always, just... Mostly.

The rumors were both colorful and nightmare-inducing.

The worst part was that none of her experience at the hands of her captors had been particularly traumatic! She had simply gone to sleep on one world, and woken up in a ship as it was landing. Then, the sisters shepherded her, and the others, to this one spot in the swamp.

Then the terrifying little almost-human had, using some power like the Force, pulled up huge quantities of precious metals that glinted in the sun, and had now compressed the metals using that same power into small spheres, which whizzed around them at terrifying speeds.

It was like standing in a sandstorm, but with grains the size of her fists, and mind-shattering speeds.

Then the human stared into her eyes for a moment, and she fell into the dark pits that his eyes became.

Suddenly she was standing on a perfectly smooth surface, and there was a glowing humanoid figure standing next to her... Well, it's edges were glowing in the same way a black hole in front of a nebula glows around it's edges.

The eyes were two pits of darkness.

"Welcome to the inside of your own mind!" A voice echoed out from the figure next to her. "I am Delta, and I thank you in advance for your part of our transaction... Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Tril snapped, her anger overpowering her fear for a moment- but only for a moment. "Oh goddess... No, I meant-"

"Calm down. I won't harm you." The dark figure shifted, slightly nervously. "All I need is knowledge."

The twi'lek did not really believe him, but in the event that this male was telling not telling the truth, cooperating might make him less likely to hurt her.

"I won't hurt you, you know." He said, to her sudden blush. "And we are in your mind- it is difficult to keep your thoughts quiet when I am right here, listening to you." He chuckled. "If it helps, I don't lie. I do sometimes play word games, but that's mostly just to amuse myself."

She blinked. "Alright..." She said slowly. "What do I need to do?"

"Think about your experience learning, and I will live your memories, thereby learning from your experiences." He pointed to a large mass of clouds that suddenly became visible on the surface. "There they are."

Tril suddenly realized there was a significant opportunity here- "Can you, also, in payment, make me feel good while you do it?"

Delta blinked, nonplussed at the request. "Um... Sure?"

* * *

The Twi'lek groaned when Delta turned away, and promptly collapsed on the floor, twitching repeatedly.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah... I'll try not to do that with anyone else." An orb of solid gold, orbited by several smaller silver spheres and a single, rippled platinum orb, floated down out of the maelstrom around them, and landed, gently, in a small piled beside her.

"Your monetary compensation, Tril Koji."

She moaned and writhed for a few seconds, before curling around the metal pile, almost purring as her letuku (head tentacles) flexed and twisted of their own accord, eyes held tightly shut.

Two NightSisters picked up the twi'lek gently as they carried her away, while a third picked up the metal orbs (somewhat awkwardly), and followed the first two.

It took a while before Delta could absorb their knowledge- and he tried not to cause them mind-crippling orgasms when he did so.

* * *

A few days later, Delta, Mother Talzin, and the Nightsisters were all meditating, utilizing the force in concert to construct a droid.

Well, they were more watching and feeling then helping him, feeling the way he approached the problem of assembly and the construction of new parts through the force.

He originally started off with piles of raw materials, raw metals and sand that he had collected from the swamp/fissure, and, using a column of raw heat pulled up from the earth's core, melting the raw material into more refined stuff, then forming it into the part he needed.

Quick bursts of lightning flowed from Delta's fingertips were used to magnetize small parts, which slid into place among the other pieces. Servos, magnetic bearings, all these formed on a whim or twitch of a finger. Even the air bent to his whim, forming bubbles around things that he didn't want the air to mix with.

In an hour, a single droid was completed- an HK-51 model, modified for many potential jobs. Although, without any programming whatsoever, it was just a dead weight. But, with the will of thirteen NightSistsers (and one Delta), a tiny sliver of the living force was severed from the universe, and provided a place to sit within a diamond imbedded in the circuitry of it head.

This crystal was where the personality chip would go, if it had a slot for one, but Delta thought this would be more... Elegant.

Over the course of a day, the Sisters watched as Delta used a salvaged computer to program the droid, and provide it motor control, then basic programs from salvaged combat droid components.

"It's a good thing all of these droids have such a modular design." Chuckled Delta as he worked on the running program, tweaking it for the droid's proportions. "Otherwise, this would take forever."

By day 3 the debugger had finally stopped painting everything in red, and the program had been uploaded to the brand-new droid after Delta deemed it 'meh, good 'nuff'.

Before the droid was activated on the 4th day, he requested that all the sisters and Mother Talzin available be present. Once they arrived, he said three words. "Please Don't Shoot."

Then he activated the droid.

It whirred for a few seconds, then sat up, eyes glowing violet. It looked around, before focusing on Delta. "Greetings Creator."

"Hello!" Grinned Delta. "Please self-designate."

The droid cocked it's head slightly. "I am... Unamed. This is particular.

Delta's grin increased somehow. "Good. But a name is earned, not given. You will earn a name, and have purpose from your own self-determination."

"I don't understand... Why don't I understand?" The droid began to look around faster. "Why do I have these extra processing cores? Why am I able to-"

"Internal thought and consciousness is important if you are going to help me." Explained Delta. "I don't want servants. I want partners- and you will help me."

The droid thought about it for a while, and then began to get off the slab, slowly standing up. "I will help."

Delta beamed. "Perfect." His grin became slightly more manic. "Now, we just need to steal some droid fighters!"

Talzin, who had been watching the proceeds with some not-inconsiderable interest, froze. "Wait- what?"

"Or buy them. Which ever."

* * *

A few days later, on Iego, just outside Jaybo's storehouse.

"How much for the droid fighters?"

Jaybo looked up from his hammock between the two massive Vulture droids, at the oddly dressed group. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Delta sighed. He knew exactly what he and his two escorts looked like- three NightSisters, and this kid was probably going to be difficult. "Someone who is interested in buying at least one, maybe more of the droid fighters."

"Yeah..." Jaybo leaned back into his hammock, and began to rock it. "The Jedi were more convincing."

The boy shrieked as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Now -Jaybo was it- you are going to be a bit more polite, or my asocciate here is going to see if these droids are smart enough to catch you from flying a few Khelters up." Delta didn't even need to sound menacing, because Lari was currently holding the little prick up with the Force, and the droids couldn't determine who was doing it.

She had gotten better on the flight over, and barely had to twitch to lift or throw something.

The still-unnamed HK-51 droid popped out from a small crack between the doors. "I can infiltrate their programming, if need be, creator, but there is an automated assembler in here that can build vulture droids."

Delta nodded. "Pack it up, and get it onboard. I need to have a little chat with the mechanic here..."

* * *

Jaybo was freaking out. While the Jedi had been impressive, these guys were scary- what even was holding him up! What even was- his thoughts were interrupted as he dropped slightly, and rotated around to face one of the oddly-dressed people.

"Look at me." The voice instructed, and Jaybo was unable to disobey.

He fell into the dark pits of the being's eyes.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

"Do or do not, there is no try."- Jedi Master Yoda, instructing Jedi younglings.

"'Do or do not, there is no try'? That's absurd. There is only trying, and how much effort you put into it. Fail or succeed, at least you tried- and in the end, that's what really matters. Are you trying to categorize the universe in absolutes?"- Delta, as soon as he heard that saying.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I expect this to be very fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read. This, or it's sister story (MetalMind: Contast) will update every two weeks- I hope. I am going to be entering the final semester of college, so my update schedule is going to flex a bit.

Please review! It really encourages me, and helps me aim the future story lines.


	2. Chapter 2- Bounty Hunting

(A/N- start)

Hey everyone! This was the hardest chapter I have written... I am used to playing in Prototype and Mass Effect and similar, but this?

I have not played in Star Wars for very long.

So the updates for this story will be more... Inconsistent, as I learn to write for Star Wars.

Yeah, that covers it all.

I don't own it.

Enjoy!

(A/N-end)

* * *

"Gilgamesh: every religion started as fanfiction of the guy, and every badass only dreamed of being as awesome as he was! This guy was so awesome Chuck Norris has a poster of him on his wall for motivation!... Of course, you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Bounty Hunting**

* * *

Dathomire, the NightSisters fortress.

"Rules?" Delta asked in disbelief. "There are standardized rules 'cross the Galaxy?"

"Yes." Mother Talzin intoned. "And they are held in common trust by most, which gives them power."

Delta waved a hand vaguely. "Of course- that's how all government works. But what does this have to do with the droids?"

The HK droid had been busy building Vulture droids- but mostly, he had been trying to minuturize them. A swarm of smaller, faster droids would, in theory, be more destructive than several larger fighters- but large and small Vulture droids working in concert? That would be even more dangerous.

"It is, how do you say, illegal, for anyone to own their own army without the planetary governors permission." Talzin explained. "I may have the power to control Dathomir, but by law I am still beholden to the senator that controls our vote." She grinned slightly. "It is also illegal to give a droid free agency to build more droids without organic oversight."

"I will not have slaves." Stated Delta. Then he held up a hand before she began to dispute this. "I abhor slavery. In fact, I am tempted to head to Hutt space just to crush the neckless worms and those who support them. If I did restrict their free agency, I would be more of a hypocrite than I already am! In any case, these droids are just the first step in my plan to keep you, and your people, safe."

Talzin looked intrigued, and steepled her fingers over the table they were sitting at. "Then, do tell me of this plan of yours, Delta."

"Dathomir is dying." Delta looked very sad when he said this. "Well, to be specific, the Dathomirians are dying out. Too few can survive the harsh climate away from the swamp belt, and the belt is full of creatures that are resistant to anything but direct energy weapons- like light sabers or those lazer arrow things."

"Dathomir makes the strong stronger, and the weak dead." Talzin repeated, like a mantra. "Those who die-"

"Are taken out of the gene pool. You cannot afford that... Can you?" Delta's voice was soft, but there was steel in it. "Your entire culture is segregated along gender lines- fine. But the fact so few children are ever born is not good for your species. If anything, I would suggest that this planet either be evacuated, or a significant number of immigrants, ideally Zabrac to deal with the harsh conditions, should be brought in to offset the shrinking gene pool- preferably a mix of both options."

"Where would we go?" Talzin asked. "The Republic knows that we are on this planet- and they tried to keep us here, until the ships were pulled away to deal with the Separatists. No-one comes here because the only thing valuable is our people- and Dathomirians do not break into slaves easily or quickly."

"Somewhere with more life, but fewer human-like beings would be a good start." Delta muttered, almost to himself. "Kasshyyyk would be ideal- lots of life to hide within, and a culture of beings that would appreciate having more tech and metal to play with. Some of that is what the droids are for. When you get the hang of metal extraction and refinement, then you and your people will be able to trade valuable materials with the wookies for various goods- at least, in theory."

Talzin raised an eyebrow. "This is the best plan you could come up with to protect us from Dooku?"

"Short of destroying several planets and killing the man personally, yes." Delta twiddled his thumps for a moment. "And that is just a waste of resources- and someone may try to avenge him who I am not able to help protect you against. Dealing with the wookies would allow your people to have a symbiotic relationship, thus helping both of you thrive. The wookies get a protective force and economic parter, while you get a safe haven, a significant ally, and, most importantly, the chance to be hidden beyond Dooku's senses." He picked up a pebble, placed it under a cup, and flipped over several others. Then, he spun them around at dizzying speeds with the force, and placed them down on the table. "Security through obscurity."

Talzin slowly nodded, absorbing the potential opportunities. "Very well. I will assemble several of the Sisters to acquire the vessels we will need to transport our population off planet. Droids will provide protection, and we two will need to talk with the wookie leader."

"Cool. When do we leave?"

* * *

A few days later, the starship- a vey small vessel, just big enough for a few people and a bunk, arrived in the Kashyyyk system. Anyone who could have attached a listening probe to the vessel would have heard a very strange conversation.

"I almost force-vomited over myself Talzin." This was Delta, and he sounded nauseated.

"..." Someone, probably Talzin, was vomiting.

"Seriously, Sister Lari, you are never allowed to fly again. How is you could even |do| a barrel roll in hyperspace? It doesn't make any sense!" He didn't sound as nauseated, but very annoyed.

"Um..."

"Sister Lari, you are hereby ordered, by me, the forty-seventh Mother of the NightSisters, to never fly a ship again- unless there are dire circumstances." Talzin was rather pissed. Also sounding nauseated.

"Let me drive- where's the spaceport?"

* * *

Traffic control on Kashyyyk was enforced by a significant (I.e., pants-wetting) number of anti-air laser cannons, several battalions of high-speed Wookie police cruisers, and a small number of Star Destroyers that the Republic lent them. They had dozens of long-range radar and observatory stations scattered around their system, looking for anything that would be out of place.

So when a vessel from Dathomir jumped in, several tracking stations confirmed it's vector, and then a traffic-control communication message was relayed via tight beam.

It was on a standardized frequency, and was set up on military bands, so that any vessel would be normally route the channel information into a 'priority military message'. In simpler terms, the traffic control could force people to, at the very least, to talk with them.

(People didn't usually link other functions within the ship to the comm system, but sometimes the Wookies would find someone had, and get them to pay a premium for putting in safeguards against hijacking.)

After a moment to allow the various computers to verify what sort of vessel was in their territory- a Baudo-Class Specter- two of the personnel- one humanoid, one wookie- began to speak in synchrony.

"Vessel _EdgeRider_ , this is Kashyyyk control. Transmit flight route and purpose or reverse vector and jump to hyperspace within five standard minutes. Control out."

All and all, routine. Then they got the response from the _EdgeRider._

"Kashyyyk control, this is _EdgeRider_. Our destination is currently Rwookrrorro, on Kashyyyk. Purpose of visit is diplomatic intentions."

That was above most of the people within the control center's pay grade, and they sent a standby message. "Copy _EdgeRider_. Engage sublight drive and establish parking orbit in slot 273-8-17 before standby."

The return message startled the control tower staff. "Kashyyyk control, this is _EdgeRider_. Be advised, we will be initiating a discontinuous-space FTL transfer into parking orbit slot 273-8-17 in 3 standard minutes."

" _EdgeRider_ , please repeat!"

"Kashyyyk control, we will be jumping in-system to the designated parking orbit slot, over."

"Standby _EdgeRider_."

Military personnel were contacted, and dozens of long-range anti-ship guns were reoriented to specifically point at the incoming vessel, as well as at the expected parking orbit point.

Higher-ranking personnel were alerted, and after a few minutes, it had gone all the way to the top.

* * *

King Grakchawwaa was very calm for a sentient being. It was one of the reasons he had been selected by the other royal families as King- the others being his unwavering focus, incredible intelligence, cheerful disposition, and the fact that he was strong enough to use his rival as a flail while in ritual combat against the other contenders. Other wookies would become angry, while the King would just... Grin.

When he was informed of the vessel about to utilize an unknown form of FTL, he immediately stopped what he was doing- going over financial reports from the various companies his family controlled- and gave the matter his full attention.

All five of his generals had gathered around his desk, and each one had a different opinion about what to do with the vessel. Their views ranged from taking the vessel and examining it, destroying it, to allowing the 'diplomats' to land (apparently, they had not broadcast the clearance codes that were used by the republic) then taking and examining the vessel.

King Grakchawwaa waited until his generals were done voicing their ideas (which didn't take very long), and then slowly stood up from his chair. "Let them demonstrate this new method of travel. Inform them that they will be escorted down to a landing pad by several of our ships. I will meet with them, and see what they want." He smiled a wookie smile, with no teeth visible for politeness sake. "After all, it has been thousands of years since the hyperdrive had been developed, and it is time somebody introduces a new form of FTL."

A nondescript segment of the desk suddenly lit up, and the images of where the _EdgeRider_ currently was, and where they expected to be in a few seconds materialized in blue sparks of an active hologram.

There was a flicker, and the arrow-shaped vessel appeared to fold in on itself from one location, and unfold in the other location.

The generals were stunned, and the king just continued to smile.

He gave the order to escort the intriguing ship personally.

* * *

Sister Lari was one of the NightSisters. Strong in the force, possessing powers unknown to Jedi or Sith, strong of mind and body. Ruthless. Subtle. A shadow, or a howling storm, as the situation called for it.

She was not, however, as unshakable as the Mother was. Especially since Mother Talzin had a fairly good idea of what was coming, while Lari wanted to see how they would 'jump' like Delta had when they had first met.

Seeing a planet go from a distance object, floating serenely in space, then watching space around them crumple, uncrumple, and see that there was now a planet almost on top of them was enough to terrify her.

As Delta set the vessel down on the designated landing pad (since the Mother forbid her from flying- she was not that bad!), Lari was already at the airlock- the emergency one. No sooner had she heard the 'clunk' of the ship settling before throwing open the hatch, thrusting herself at the platform via the Force, and kissing the platform on landing.

Then she noticed the ships. And the soldiers. And the fighters. And the big guns.

Rwookrrorro was a big, but elegant city. It had to be, in a way, due mainly to the fact it rested in the topmost level of the Wroshyr trees that covered every single landmass on the planet. At an altitude of 4 khelters above the ground, there were significant winds, and the city was shaped to have the wind either flow around the massive structures, create dead-air pockets where spacecraft would dock, or shunt air into massive turbines that powered the city.

It was not a small city either- it was over a khelter high, and about two hundred khelters square, give or take a few, depending on where the trees were bending at the time.

So when she realized that the sheer scale of the city, the sheer number of gunships that surrounded their ship, and the building-sized cruisers that were currently training guns on the platform, she shot back into the ship.

Apparently, overpowering fear is a great motivator. The force has only been able to do so much for her.

* * *

King Grakchawwaa was patient. This has to be said again, because the people in the ship were taking their sweet time coming out, and his guards were getting ancy.

He wasn't, but ancy guards was not usually a good way to begin negotiations.

Eventually a rear hatch opened, and three figures came out. First, an almost-human figure, clad in black armor that completely covered his(?) face, with an armored tail that undulated on it's own. Following him, came the esteemed Mother Talzin, and finally, the cloth-swathed NightSister that had been seen earlier.

Yes, Grakchawwaa knew Mother Talzin- well,at least knew of her. The wookies invested in a spy network that utilized multiple species and methods, so occasionally they heard about a threat that could not be lured into the massive trap that was the usually state of Kashyyyk, and had to be dealt with the traditional way. When they needed someone(s) assassinated, they called on the NightSisters.

The armored figure stood, silently, to one side, as Mother Talzin approached him.

"Good... Afternoon, King Grakchawwaa." Her voice thrummed distinctly. "I am here as a representative of the Dathomirian population."

Grakchawwaa sighed gently, and motioned his nervous translator forward.

"The Esteemed King Grakchawwaa-" Grakchawwaa glared at the interpreter. "-welcomes you to Rwookrrorro, and promises you safety while conducting your business here."

Mother Talzin smiled. "Thank you King Grakchawwaa. Shall we adjourn to someplace out of the wind?"

* * *

Delta and Sister Lari stood outside the meeting room, watching the traffic patterns of Rwookrrorro, and practicing the utilization of the Force with an air of delicacy.

Delta twitched his tail as two vessels swerved at the last second, just barely missing each other. "You need to remember, Lari, that distance is insignificant."

She was frowning. "I know!"

He placed a hand on her shoulders, and sent a pulse of calm through her. "Relax. You need to think clearly, visualize where the energy comes from, and where it goes."

She took a deep breath, and pulled a tiny sliver of power from the Rwookrrorro's Parent Star (the energy from 1/2000ths of second of energy released on the surface), then used the absolutely massive amount of power to gently nudge a large cargo vessel before it touched the guide-rails around it's dock. A clenched hand forced the energy to lift the ship, and gently lock it into the docking clamps.

* * *

The bodyguard wookie watched, chuckling. Even if they could use the force, it had limits... He saw the cargo transport lift and move under her direction, and shook his head. Nah... Not even Jedi could do that.

* * *

Delta grinned under his helmet, and Lari could feel it- and he knew it. The imprint of her mind in the universe had just changed, just enough to allow her to think on the scale that true phenomenal cosmic power required.

It was a good thing she didn't have an itty-bitty living space, otherwise, Delta would have been giggling at a joke no-one else on the planet, probably in the Galaxy, would find funny.

Suddenly, he was assaulted by mental images of... What? Himself, and Lari, standing here, then a massive bolt of Crimson pouring down from the sky and hitting one of the anti-spaceship towers.

A wave of red fell from the sky, blasting the towers apart, every spike in the city was shattered by some sort of plasma-weapon.

Delta shook his head slightly, and glanced at Lari.

She was deathly pale. "Did you just see what I saw?"

"Show me." Delta looked into her mind, and perused her recent memories. Then he looked up, reached out, and clenched his hands into claws.

The ceiling split open, custom-grown wood structures unraveling like finger-thick tendrils that had been laced together.

Delta turned to Lari- then the first wave of bolts fell. "Guard the Mother. I will... Deal with the attackers."

Gently, Delta rose into the air, his tail flowing behind him, and gently left the building, his hands blurring as bolt after bolt of the various turbolaser waves were caught, hovering above their targets until they burned away, all the energy spent turning air to plasma.

It took a while though, and the bombardment took a while. Soon the air was filled with burning bolts, merrily expending the energy imparted by whatever mechanism fired them.

When the bombardment stopped, he stopped materializing the shield- and then had to start again, as the force shoved a vision of wave after wave still to come.

After the third wave, he just pointed. In the air, floating thousands of meters above the city, a small black sphere, the size of a marble, formed. (Thankfully there was no air traffic after the first two waves of projectiles- who wants to fly while there is a rain of glowing red death above their heads?)

Then the fourth wave came- and rather than fall towards their targets like before, the bolts all curves in mid-flight to fall directly towards the small distortion, curving and orbiting an impossible point, how've ring above the city like a small disk of writhing, crackling power. A few more waves later, and the attacking force stopped firing on the city, as the accretion sphere surrounding the point was glowing like a noon-day sun above the city.

Delta reached out, and pulled his construct- it wasn't really a black hole, more like a physical crystallization of his will imparted on the universe. Between his palms, hundreds of turbolaser shots orbited in a rapidly-decreasing spiral, eventually sinking in to touch the tiny black sphere, which opened like a multidimensional puzzle box and engulfed the spiraling energy pulses.

Delta smiled in satisfaction- his construct was stable, and was performing as expected. He flinched as the force decided to butt in and provide an image of several reptilian beings, each bigger than a wookie, sneaking into the meeting via a window, where Mother Talzin and King Grakchawwaa were talking, and killing the King before Talzin could stop them.

He had to take a few deep breaths before the massive headache that the force-prescribed images created had passed- and even then, it took some biofeedback forms to reduce the involuntary clenching of the various muscles around his head. And his back. And around his eyes. Damn it that was painful.

Delta flicked his helmet open with a negligent thought, the various components popping apart and floating a short distance away from each other as he took a breath of unfiltered air. The sun felt nice on his skin, and his eyes opened for the first time since he had put on that helmet.

Talzin had insisted on his helmet being completely opaque- for the simple reason that it would keep him in tune with the flows of the force. Of course it also looked menacing, but that was just a side effect.

Now though, as his eyes stung from the still-unused sensations, he felt out with his mind, reaching out through the force as a medium.

It was hard to explain the feeling of a mind-on-mind contact- like a mixture of touch and taste and smell, all with a form of intimacy that was incredibly... Odd, from his perspective.

Carefully, Delta felt his way into the meeting room, where the just-inhuman mind of King Grakchawwaa and the deep dark mind of Talzin persisted. Carefully, he brushed against Talzin's mind, and highlighted the three assassins that were using the attack to crawl through the vents toward the meeting room.

* * *

Talzin felt Delta brush across the edge of her mind, and gently provide an image of three glowing figures just behind a wall.

King Grakchawwaa turned back to the table within the well-lit room. The lighting was always pleasant this high in the canopy, and this room- specially grown to make sure that the people within were safe and comfortable- was one of the most secure in the entire city (that was not his personal dwellings, of course).

Every word he said was attended to and repeated by the translator, sitting nervously between where the king usually sat and where the mother sat now. "King Grakchawwaa is impressed by your... Pupil? Padawan? Which is it?"

"Neither." Talzin sipped her water, and placed it back on the table. "He is a being that we have a... Deal with. Although, I will be the first to admit..." She purred, her subharmonics causing ripples in the cup. "His control and utilization of the force is impressive."

"Quite so." King Grakchawwaa waved a clawed hand in the general direction of the breathtaking vista of Rwookrrorro, where turbolasers lanced down from space only to be visibly redirected to Delta, and the anti-space towers fired on the distant attackers. "And I am confident my generals will be able to handle the retaliatory action."

* * *

In a hidden bunker within the depths of one of Rwookrrorro's huge trees, several generals were busy fighting off reptilian assassins.

* * *

"Yes, they are probably fine." The King turned back to Talis. "Back to our discussion, you mentioned a request for housing space for... How many was it?" He picked up a tablet.

"Two and a half million Dathomerians." Talzin watched the glowing figures move towards the air vent above them. With a slight flick of her mind, she pushed a concept towards Delta's still-hovering connection that he should 'extract' the assassins for later. She would probably just kill them for their insolence. "We will be bringing along the materials for our own infrastructure, and only require space to build."

"Therein lies a problem, NightMother." Grakchawwaa gently tapped a few commands on a tablet, and a hidden hologram projector activated, showing a cross-section of the average terrain on Kashyyyk. "Most, if not all of the landmass on our world is covered in a Khelter to three Khelter tall trees- the Woshyrs. Our cities are built in the top fifty meters on the lower parts, and on the highest ones, they can be built in the top khelter. If you want to build on the ground-"

There was a sudden sound of screaming, then that of wood tearing. Then more screaming.

"That would be one of my bodyguards dealing with an assassin." Explained Talzin with significant mirth as she watched/felt the reptilian assassins get bounced on their heads via the force. "They both are rather... Exuberant."

"Yes, well-" A distinctly wookie laugh was heard from outside the door. King Grakchawwaa grimaced slightly. "Apparently my guards also found it amusing. I will need to ask them about what happened."

"My bodyguard, Delta, discovered several assassins approaching this room- possibly with the intention of using the orbital bombardment as cover." Talzin succinctly outlined the events. "He then alerted me of the threat, and I suggested that he took them alive." She smiled softly. "My other bodyguard, Lari, would have been more zealous." She looked back at the king. "We can deal with the local fauna and flora, if need be. Will you, at least, allow us to try?"

Grakchawwaa watched her for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well. I, King Grakchawwaa do hereby gift the refugees from Dathomire, under the command of the Witch NightMother Talzin, space on Kashyyyk that is not under any current developed or rural spaces."

Talzin narrowed her eyes slightly. "I assume that you have a place in mind that is large enough for us?"

Grakchawwaa grinned widely. "Yes." He pulled up a map of Kashyyyk, and highlighted a single, fairly large, island. "This island is not developed by us- mainly due to the presence of many large insect predators. They are..." He paused to pull the right word up. "Irritating." He pulled up an image of a, well, the only way to describe it would be a gorilla crossbreed with a cockroach. It had two large-forarmed arms, three-fingered hands, and covered in an exoskeleton that appeared to a mottled brown- the same color as the Woshyr trunks. It's face was a chitinous mass, which opened, displaying a flowerlike mouth and dozens of razor-sharp teeth covering every flange.

A wookie appeared for scale, and Talzin noticed, with some interest, that the wookie only came up to this being's shoulder. "We should be able to... Deal with them."

"On a more interesting note, do your bodyguards have Bounty Hunter liscenses?" The King asked, while doing the paperwork that every government worth it's name has to make thing less efficient. "If not, I may considering sponsoring them, considering the ease that they restrained those assassins."

* * *

Two hours later, Leti and Delta were members of the Guild of Bounty Hunters and assorted Mercenaries, the three assassins still following them, upside down, being bounced on their heads every step of the way.

Delta could not stop laughing for the entire day.

* * *

On Coruscant, a Jedi Knight who was in charge of the inter-communication between the Guild of Bounty Hunter and Assorted Mercenaries didn't even look up as the ID files of Delta and Leti crossed his screen. He was really busy, and didn't have time to see what it was- and he really didn't care, as an automated process verified that these documents were free of malware, and truely from the Guild.

He pressed the authentication button, and never gave it a second thought, deep in negotiations with the Guild about acquiring Cad Bane's client list.

* * *

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter- it is a bit slow-paced, but it will speed up (hopefully) as I get more comfortable writing in Lucas's universe.

Please review- it really helps.

And before I forget- some Omakes!

* * *

-Omake: Opposites (Part 1)-

Any force has, in accordance with the laws of the universe, an equal and opposite. The Force is slightly more complex, with three facets- a dark side, a light side, and a neutral side.

When Delta was summoned, someone else was summoned as well- despite the fact that he was not particularly 'dark' as per common connotations.

On Tatooine, when Delta was being summoned, two clans of sand people had just finished fighting. As per their burial traditions, they burned their dead to make sure the spirits would not follow in their tracks.

From the immense pile of burning bodies, ash began to spiral into the night sky, and a body formed. This one was obviously female. Humanoid with long dark hair, and a long, sinuous tail, she floated down out of the column of ash like a snowflake. After a moment, she opened her eyes, blinked, and saw a crowd of sand people around her, frozen in amazement by what they had just seen.

Then, a small white dog popped out of the ash cloud, and the woman caught it as it fell.

"_!" She cried, as the tiny dog wagged its black-tipped tail and licked her face. "Why were you up there?"

Then she looked down, saw the fact that she was naked, and then around at the sand people.

"Right. This is either a prank on me, or the universe playing a massive joke." She looked around at the sand people, and grinned unnervingly. "Now then... Give me your clothes." She looked around for a shorter one. "You. Give me your poncho. I need a sweater for my baby."

The dog grinned slightly, and perked up her ears.

The sand people raised their weapons, and hooted, but she just frowned.

"Why?" She shook her head. "I just got here? What did I do? It's not my fault I'm naked! I like clothes..." She said poutingly, shivering as she looked down at the dog wagging in her hands.

The sand people began to sink into the sand, and they subsequently began to panic. The panicking got into full gear when their weapons imploded, crushed into barely-recognizable twisted metal- then they shot into the sand, buried up to their necks.

She started to giggle. "I thought you people lived here! You should know about the dangers of the desert." Then a shadow crossed her face. "Now, let's try that again."

The air suddenly filled with electricity, and the sand people shot out of the ground like some sort of weed.

"Give me your clothes, and give me that poncho. Poor baby boo boo is getting yucky sand in her soft fur."

Said dog barked softly, and licked the woman, who giggled.

They gave her the clothes.

* * *

-Omake: Delta responds to a review-

In a white room outside of time and space, there was a table, a chair, and a shadow. The shadow was humanoid, but bits of it trailed off and evaporated in the ambient light that emitted from the walls.

Without warning, a thin purple line appeared, and opened like a zipper, spitting out the armor-clad Delta.

"What the fu-" Delta stopped talking- his voice trailed off as he saw the smoky shadow sitting on air at the table. Gingerly, he lowered himself into the opposite chair. "Hi Me."

 _Not quite, but close._

Delta's ears began to bleed, but he made no notice of it. "What have I called me for?"

 _Mainly? To answer a review. Apparently one of my readers thinks you are homosexual_.

Delta glared at the shadow. "That's your fault- you have me this girly body!"

 _And that's what I have brought you in to address._ The shadow shuffled some papers that hadn't been there a second before. _Let's address this in order. I made him short because I am just 6 feet tall, and his body needs to 'grow' into his mental shape- remember, he was summoned by a coven of female witches, and they tried to force their preferred shape on his body. The human body is female first in the womb, then becomes male as it develops- and Delta was forced into a just-formed body._

"I am not gay- and I can almost hear the Yaoi fan girls screaming in disgust as they read this. And like Mr. Cloak explained, this body is changing to fit me, but it will take a while."

 _A few chapters. To be frank, I was expecting more people concerned with the Tail._

"Yeah, me too." Delta wiggled it. "Strange that."

 _Back to work!_ The shadowy figure flicked Delta back into the open portal, and it zipped up once more, dissipating into mist.


	3. Chapter 3- Contract

(A/N- start)

I am sorry this took so long- the PB muse is more prolific than the muse for this story, and it often ends up being hogtied by the other muses out of spite.

That or it likes that.

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did- some aspects of the canon make no sense!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

(A/N- end)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Contract**

* * *

Delta sat in his 'house'- a hollowed-out knothole within one of Kashyyyk's massive trees-, and folded up his letter.

It was not an email, as most preferred to use in this Galaxy, but a simple piece of paper that he had used the force to burn a message into- similar to the method by which a lazer-engraving machine.

Once the letter had been folded properly, he gently threw it so that the paper airplane made a lazy circle around his room, returning to his hand with an elegance that made him wonder whether his powers were being subconsciously used.

Oh well, he shrugged, in many ways, it didn't matter. With his left hand, he manifested a single claw of glowing power, before slicing the air with it- ripping a hole in the air itself, showing a dark cityscape, stretching from horizon to horizon.

Unable to keep his grin from showing, Delta let the paper airplane drop through the hole, feeling his will bear the airplane towards his target.

* * *

In his office, Senator Palpitine, AKA Darth Sidious, was looking out the window, surveying the domain that would soon be his. He fought the urge to laugh maniacally, but was loosing slowly as he looked out at the city-planet of Coruscant, his view only impeded by his daydreams of killing all those who stood against him.

His internal fight against the evil laughter was interrupted when he felt something poke him in the ear- which he reflexively swatted at.

In his hand was some sort of plant-fiber construction, which resembled a Jedi dart fighter than anything else- but he saw some letters within the folded construction, and so gingerly unfolded the odd construction.

It read as follows:

 _Dear Chief Replacement,_

 _I wanted to send you this friendly letter to inform you of your imminent demise. I mean, really? A staged war to ruin the public opinion of the Jedi while that annoying shroud of your allows you to keep them surprised?_

 _You really couldn't think of a better method to destroy or corrupt the Jedi. Really._

 _If you are curious about why I have sent this letter, it is mainly because of the simple fact that I could kill you at any time. And that would be boring._

 _No, really. You are no threat to me at all._

 _I want you, 'lord of the Sith', to put some more effort into this. We are going to fight some time, and if you want to have even a chance of surviving, you really need to step up your game. Get more followers! Create more destructive armies! Get gud!_

 _Otherwise, well, I'll keep you alive as long as I can, and then I will make sure you are the reason Jedi are loved and cherished by the multitude of worlds out here._

 _Have Fun!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Atled_

 _PS: I know where you live. Dwell on that, you creepy old man._

Senator Palpitine had no idea how to deal with this. On one hand, he could set out a bounty for this 'Atled'- if he had anything other than a name to go on. On the other, he could... No, he couldn't tell the Jedi and get them to take out this unknown being- for one, he would have to show them the letter, and that would complicate a lot of things.

A gnarled finger pressed a button on his desk. "Sandra?"

"Yes?" A tinny voice replied from a hidden speaker.

"Hold my calls, and please move the meeting with the Gamorian councilor an hour back."

"Understood sir."

"Very good Sandra." Chancellor Palpetine took his hand off the intercom button, and rubbed his hands together manically. "Mwahaha!"

Another press of a secret button, and his cloak appeared. This was a really, really well-made cloak- so deep red it was almost black, and it seemed to darken the room as he put it on. The cowl was meticulously built, rather than sown, with multiple reenforcing fibers to force a very, very ominous shape- complete with concealing shadows.

Then he dialed a secret number, and the holo-projector flared to life.

Count Dooku appeared. He bowed. "Master?"

"My apprentice..." Sidious held up the offending note. "We may have a problem."

* * *

Delta looked out of his knothole, and watched as the ships flew around the mobile city like gnats around a cow.

It was the solution to a specific problem- how to evacuate a world?

His answer was, of course, simple: just move everything. Such a simple answer was, in execution, exceptionally difficult to actually make happen.

Of course, an army of self-replicating droids with considerable levels of material refining and assembling capability made the problem less of a problem then one would have expected, but it still was difficult.

Then there was the fact that the Wookies didn't have enough space to house all this refugees... Which was the largest problem.

So the Delta and The NightSister order planned the largest enchantment the order had ever built- a floating city built from felled tree-trunks from the Underlayer of Kashyyyk. Delta cut down and lifted the trees into place, while teams of Nightsisters and specialized droids carved in the power-controlling runes into the 500-meter diameter trunks. The city had to be large enough to allow for terraced farmland on the outside, as the vast majority of Dathomerians were still focusing on agriculture, while having enough space for eventual growth while the people reproduced.

Lights were strung within large communal areas, the tilted trunks of trees forming a cone within which the spider like droids drew cables across, then rigid bars of metal were forced into a superstructure within, providing storage space and a massive, central chamber from which the other occupants could journey to the other trunks.

The droids set up power converters- the equivalent of dilithium cells, each several dozen meters across, producing massive amounts of energy which they then built reports lift engines around, in concentric rings, below the main chamber. The enchantments would lighten the massive bulk of trees, and the metal scaffolding and structures that the city was made of, reducing the required output of the repulsorlift engines so that the city would float near-indefinitely.

The droids readily built themselves into the very structure of the new city, enabling them to set down and mine where they needed without fear of reprisal from the local wildlife- partially because of the multitude of enchantments set into the massive tree-trunk structures around them (a ward to keep away the dangerous animals), but also because the structure itself was armed, very heavily, with a multitude of lazer weapons.

The Wookie inspectors saw the fusion of arcane magic and modern tech- then allowed the massive city to be traverse under the canopy under the strict ruling that A) it would never ascend above the treetop line, B) that the city would alert the Wookies if they found any ruins, and C) that if they were nearby, the city would mount a rescue party. Mother Talzin agreed, as her people were still packing up.

Every tribe had to have their possessions gathered, and their people ready to transport within the given timeframe of a couple months. Seeds were collected, crops were harvested, and the evacuation date was set to be at the end of the growing season. Luckily, the Wookies home planet had such a resilient ecosystem that they didn't really car if a non-indigenous plant was brought in. After all, the plants themselves could be fairly predatory on this world, and they had a tendency to be... Exceptionally aggressive if other plants tried to take root.

Delta turned away from the city as it drifted slowly across the 'clearing' between several of the larger trees, and turned back to the mirror. Then, he ran a finger along his own flesh, and his skin peeled away from muscle and bone with a sucking noise. His objective was simple- to customize his body, he needed to be able to open it up... And as an immortal, he didn't have much trouble doing so.

He chuckled as he remembered the event where he learned that yes, he was conventionally immortal.

The NightSisters had just learned how to preform the FTL jumps that he had pioneered- thanks to using latinum dust to engrave runes on the inside and outside of the ships, two sisters could preform a jump in tandem. One sister would use the first set of runes to open the portal on their end, while the second sister would 'push' the other end of the portal through the not-really-space that the force moved through, and open it at the other side.

Then they would sweep each portal over their designated area, and the ship would translate to the new location. It made transport easy and fast- as long as there was nothing where they had translated to.

But that hadn't caused a problem yet.

Anyway, the first team had successfully used the engraved matrix to 'portal' back to Dathomire after visiting Kashyyyk- with Delta tagging along in case they drifted off course- and landed at the first village that had been informed that they were moving two months ago.

After landing outside the village, the people within approached in a fairly-large mob- which, considering the size of the enchanted transport, just told the people inside that they were coming to board the ship.

Delta opened the hatch, and a spear slammed into the side of his head, the obsidian blade exiting through his ear on the other side. As he swayed the mob charged- only to stumble over itself as he pulled the blade out of his head, and the wound sealed.

A crack filled the chamber as his finger touched a bone, and it shattered into dozens of tiny pieces, each moving independently as will fought the laws of the world around him. His body was... Incomplete. Unfinished. It didn't fit him- and if he didn't hurry, his mind would change instead.

Delta knew that as one's body shaped their mind, the mind controlled the body- and as his body had not been shaped by him, it was forcing the mind to fit it. That would not do.

The knothole in the trunk filled with the sounds of flesh ripping and rearranging itself to fit his views rather than the other way around, bone cracking into powder and rehealing as he forced it from one shape to another.

* * *

Weeks passed as the city continued to fill. It was huge- more than a single city, and with its reduced weight, still hovered over the most dangerous Underlayer of the massive jungle that was Kashyyyk.

Terraced farms were visible, cut from the huge trunks in cascading rings as they were needed. The interior, lit by automated refinery forges that the droids had built, bustled with trade and construction as the Nightsisters worked in teams to lift huge loads out of the few dedicated collection vessels that had visited the ground layers and brought back edible meats.

Occasionally, the sisters would be told of a 'clear' area that the droids found, and they would leave the vessel en-mass to sink obelisks, fifty meters tall and ten square meters cross-section, each covered in force-conducting runes and enchantments, into the thick moss-like surface of the planet. These Obelisks set up more wards, which kept the dangerous beasts away from the relatively small areas, and allowed each area to be developed more than the planet had originally allowed.

It was in one of these areas, that Delta decided to remain.

* * *

Well, until he got bored and left to go explore the worlds. It took two days to get bored.

Seriously- there was very little he had to do with the reconstruction. And he had questions about the Star Wars universe. Specifically, he needed to know when he was- he knew he was in the Clone wars, but the exact time and date, he was not entirely aware of.

He would not be missed.

* * *

The Mother watched over the city that the sisterhood had built. It was marvelous, a pyramid of wood and metal, where their brothers and sisters lived in harmony with armies of droids. It was an easy peace, as the Dathomerians appreciated the farmland, and didn't really want to spend all their time in the droid hives.

For once, she felt like she was in a very, very good mood.

"Mistress?"

Mother Talzin turned around, and saw Sister Lari- John's aide. She had assigned the duty to Lari because a) she was the first to feel the One's power, and b) apparently she had engendered quite a crush on the summons. "Yes Sister?" She noticed Lari's expression. "What is wrong?"

"Delta is missing."

Mother Talzin wasn't too worried. He was probably the most powerful being in the galaxy in terms of the force- but she should make sure. "Lari, take a fighter- a Razor would be fast enough- and find out where he went."

There was a slight whirring noise, and she saw a light on the holographic console in her room flicker. She pressed the button, and a stylized image of the droid Director appeared over her console.

He bowed. "Mother Talzin-"

"Don't tell me..." She held up a hand. "Delta is missing?"

"How did you know?" Holograms usually have trouble showing the emotion of concern on a displayed humanoid species, but here it managed to convey it rather well.

Mother Talzin smirked slightly. "Call it a hunch. I am sending his aide after him."

The hologram nodded. "Alright. Is she listening?"

"Yes sir." Lari said politely. "I am."

"Good. I am authorizing you for a squadron of Fan interceptors. Good hunting." The hologram winked out.

Lari bowed to Mother Talzin, then leapt out of the window, using the force to slow her descent before hitting the deck-plates on one of the many carved launch bays around the bottom of the floating city. Droids, who had scattered at her approach, went back to their tasks- mostly refueling and replacing parts of the Vulture Droids that formed the majority of the city's defense force. When she stood up, the spider like form of a Holo-droid skittered up to her knees. The hologram displayed the angular, extremely low-Rez and stylized shape of the Director.

"Lari Streamcleaver, NightSister, unranked due to your interaction with the Creator." The hologram stated crisply. "Come with me- your squadron is being prepped."

Five minutes later, nine ships lifted off and flew straight up at increasing speeds. Each one was distinctive- a metal sphere at one end, and two sloping engine nacelles attached to the sides of the compressed fan blade in the middle. Along the top and bottom of the compressed red fan-like blade, there were lines of hull metal ending in lazer cannon mounts.

Engraved along the hulls of all the vessels were lines of silver, sketching intricate patterns of runes and lines that crossed and reangled each other. On only one ship didn't have the metal sphere, and within, Lari held the channeling strata to the warp system.

She activated the 'all squadron' communication channel as the squadron left the atmosphere. "Pilots, check in."

"Fan One, all green."

This repeated with different numbers until.

"Fan Eight, all green."

"Line up with me- I will be jumping soon."

The eight droid fighters kept their fans closed, and interlaced around the single piloted vessel.

Lari reached out, feeling through the force, looking to find the most likely place that Delta would have been. His presence in the force was nonexsistent, only perceptible as a flicker of depth from close range rather than a purifying sun or corrupting sphere like the Jedi and Sith, respectively. But he left a trail, in a way- his presence could not be felt, but it dragged on the universe like a heavy star dragged it's planets after it, and the slight holes in the universe left by his 'jumps' felt different than anyone else's- like smooth holes that didn't properly seal rather than half-sealed scars.

There were several exit holes, but as they got older the holes felt smaller? Less permeable? It was tough to explain the feeling, but the holes sealed more and more over time, becoming harder and harder to sense... But there was one more recent than the rest.

Bingo.

"Jumping in 5." Lari smiled as she felt the force flow through her, into the grid, and expand he awareness of everything that moved and where she wanted to go. Specifically, going through a hole that had been opened before was easy- well, for her. Only Mother Talzin seemed to have the same knack- but both had been touched by Delta's mind.

She surged her power through the array, punching through the veil that had been shrouded through the force, and pulled the microscopic hole to massive proportions. In front of her ship, a vortex opened, several times larger than her ship.

The cluster of nine ships pulsed their engines gently, and drifted through the portal.

* * *

 _-In the voice of the Star Wars announcer-_

 _Sinister forces on the move!_

 _Asajj Ventress has suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of her own assassin, Savage Opress. Having gone into hiding, she now has no choice but to seek sanctuary with the Nightsisters of Dathomir... Who are no longer on Dathomir._

 _*Ominous music*_

 _And... Scene break!_

* * *

Asajj brought her ship down outside the hidden temple of the Nightsisters- but there were no guards. This was not what she was expecting.

She began to run, and sped through the gateway, channeling the force to go faster and faster. There was no-one, and the cave-like fortress was dark. No burning bowls of green fire, no eldritch energies anywhere- but no bodies either, and no threat.

"Yeah, it looks a bit empty- but you should see the new place!"

The unfamiliar voice made Asajj turn and attack, both red light sabers flashing as she intercepted the oddly cheerful voice- who vanished like smoke as the blades passed through the black-armored figure. She caught a glimpse of a tail before the figure turned to smoke, and drifted back into the darkness.

"So very, very angry." The voice echoed through the cave, laughing in childlike amusement. "But since I am nice guy- What can I do for you?"

"Tell me where the sisters are!" Ventress shouted, brandishing her red sabers as she tried to find the source of the voice. "What happened to them?"

"They moved." The voice responded. "They called me to solve a problem, and moved everyone."

"What about the males? Those under the rule-"

"Everyone means everyone." The voice said. "Everyone has left. Every man, woman, and child has been moved to another world."

"Where?!" She screamed at the darkness.

"Somewhere even the Sith will have trouble finding." The voice said. "Why don't you go outside? You might be able to find me, and..." It seemed to cough. "Beat it out of me." It chuckled. "Ok, that seams impossible. But still. We can talk face-to-face, rather than you talking to an illusion."

Ventress whirled around, eyes narrowed as what he said sunk in. "When I find you-"

"You will attack me with those lightsabers." The voice was coming from the entranceway now, and she rushed towards it at maximum speed. "I still think it's a dumb name."

She broached the entrance at high speed, and saw her target. It was humanoid, but covered in black, segmented armor... And then there was the tail. It seemed to get longer and shorter as she watched, but was also covered in the same black armor as the rest of the being, which articulated more than such tight-fitting armor should be able to.

A running leap, and the two blades sliced through the air- only to glance ineffectually off the figure's armor.

"Really?" The figure sighed, and started walking out into the swamp as slash after slash glanced off the armor. "How long before you get tired of this?"

She tried to behead him.

"Again, a bit rash. I haven't told you where the Sisters are." The man almost looked bored, and when she tried to gut him from crotch to head, he sighed. "You know, I kind of like not being bifurcated."

After five minutes, and she hadn't given up, he tried again.

"Look-" Slash, slash, slash-slash-slash-slash. "-why don't you just, you know- stop attacking me. It's not working."

She kept slashing at him.

Delta tried to run his temples through the suit, and realized that looked stupid. "You know what, you want a fight? Fine. I'll fight." The air around his tail rippled, and super-compressed into a ridge of lightsaber-like plasma, which swarmed over his body at lightning speed.

It wasn't long, maybe a quarter meter at most, but intercepted every strike and slash from Ventress. At first, Delta just stood still, and manipulated the short line of plasma, but he began to dodge. Not much, but enough to upset Ventress's rhythm.

She didn't expect it at all, but fell into a new rhythm, attacking with less weight, but keeping better balance.

Delta began to dance with her- not cutting her with the blazing-white line, but singing her clothes, layer by layer. An overhand slash with one hand while a sweep around with the other led to him stepping into her slash, just slightly slower than her strike but not slow enough to be caught by the blade. Her arms bounced off his back as he kept within her guard, offsetting elbow and knee strikes with knuckle jabs or a flash of plasma to make her flinch and just miss kneeing him in the crotch.

One hand brushed Ventress's cheek while she tried to strike at him, as the other flicked a muscle cluster in the arm that was bringing her blade for a close-in slash to his back, forcing her arm to frieze up for a moment. "This is so much fun, isn't it?" He purred. "Of course, I am not using my tail yet."

"Wha-" was all that came out of Ventress before the tail wrapped around one leg, and pulled her off balance. Before she could regain her bearings, she was disarmed, and tossed into a fairly soft jello-like fruit pod that was hanging from a nearby tree.

She splattered. "I... Will... Kill... You..."

Delta held up a hand, and the white flame writhed around it. "No. You won't." He placed the lightsabers on the ground, and sat down, his tail coiling beneath him like a spring. "We should have started with introductions."

He took off his helmet, and revealed a human face- not as angular as some, but the eyes drew most of Ventress's attention. They were empty blackness, not the eyes of anything living- and she could not feel any force-presence within the creature.

"My name is Delta." The being stated, and nodded to imitate a bow. "And you?"

Ventress tried to use the force to break out of the fruit, but there was a pressure around her- the force was immovable. Sure, she could struggle all she liked, but not exert her will upon anything. Eventually, she tired of struggling (and was tired of being watched with an expression of childlike amusement), so spoke to the being. "I am Asajj Ventress, prior Sith."

It smiled. "Nice to meet you Ventress. Why do you want to see the Nightsisters?"

"I... Must speak to Mother Talzin." She admitted. "I am lost, and need to speak with her-"

There was a roar overhead, and nine starships that looked remarkably like her old Ginivex-class fighter swooped overhead.

Delta looked up, raised a clenched fist, and opened his hand. Lightning surged from his palm into the sky, forming a column of blue-white light that persisted for several seconds. "Alright. Let's see if I can get you a lift."

One of the fighters dropped down, and behind the bubble-like cockpit the pilot was a NightSister- who was glaring at Delta.

She jumped out of the cockpit, stalked up to Delta, and grabbed his ear. It came off, and she tossed it away, not even phased. "Why did you leave me behind? I am supposed to be your Aide!" She scolded.

He raised his hands, even as his ear grew back. "Hey, Lari- I left you a clear trail! I didn't have to leave you an orbital portal!"

"Next time, just bring me along." Lari demanded.

"Fine. But..."

"Please?" She pulled back the large hood, and pulled down her mask, revealing a beautiful face and pouting expression. "Please?"

Delta stared at her completely deadpan. "I grew up with two sisters. That doesn't work on meOWOWOWOWO!"

She had grabbed his nose. "How about now?"

His nose came off, and dissolved in her hands, reconstituting on his face. "Now nothing's going to smell right..."

She punched him in the face- hard. "How about now?" Lari asked, with a slight smirk.

Delta wrenched his nose back into place, and sniffed a few times while his nose made bone-cracking noises. "That's better."

Ventress, still imbedded in the jellyfruit, felt her eye twitch. "What is going on?!"

Lari reached out with one arm (and the force), and grabbed Ventress. Then, with one tug, she wrenched the Dathomerian free of the gelatinous binding.

"I am not telling the story." Delta said flatly.

"Fine. Big baby." Chuckled Lari.

-twenty minutes of repetitive storytelling which are not going to be repeated because the audience knows all of this anyway-

"-and now we have a hidden fortress on Kashyyyk." Finished Lari. "So... How have the last few months treated you Asajj?

Ventress did not answer that immediately. "... Not well." She said softly. "I was betrayed by Savage, and I was pursued by the droid forces for a while... Hunted like an animal. I was hoping Mother Talzin would show me another way."

Delta blinked. "That sounds familiar... Lari, how far can you see?"

The witch closed her eyes, and Ventress could feel the force around her still in thought. "Not more than an hour ahead- unless you clear the damned shroud again."

Delta grimaced. "On it!" There was a surge of light(?) power. Everyone, even Ventress felt happier and more content as it passed through the circle of sitting figures. "That enough?"

"Plenty." Lari began mumbling, trying to make sense of what she was seeing, as Delta used the force to gather some dry firewood.

He lit it with a small pulse of lightning, and just left the burning logs hanging in midair.

"General Grevious is on his way-" Lari began before Delta swore.

"Seriously!" Ventress flinched. "The fucking names!"

She ignored him. "- with an army of droids. If we leave they will find the empty planet, and question it. Eventually, they will find us on Kashyyyk."

Ventress nodded. "And if we stay and fight?"

"The army will be crushed. Grevious will be reduced to a blob of slag with some organic contaminates, but Dooku will still be alive. He will continue the hunt, and..." Shepard to take a deep breath as she let the trance go. "Kashyyyk would burn."

"So we need to look like the NightSisters are still here." Mused Delta. He grinned. "We need to make them think they bottled us up here. Ever heard of Asymetrical warfare?"

* * *

The droid armies landed their initial troops- or attempted to. Lances of green fire shogun from the forest, shattering every landing craft before they reached the ground.

Bombers crumpled against green-mist barriers that popped up randomly from the treeline. Escort craft were felled by bursts of green lightning that erupted from the trees themselves, and the debris formed a massive, spiraling cloud above the fortress.

In his command ship, Grevious tried to fight down the encroaching headache. Being a cyborg was great and all, but he was not infallible. And his orders were stupid- destroy the NightSisters! How the hell was he supposed to do that? In the event they were caught off guard, then legions of foot soldiers could descended and force a change of defense, but any landing craft within a day's march of the place were sniped down by those green bolts.

He had tried landing forces outside those perimeters, but the swamp ATE his troops. They hadn't even seen what killed them before being destroyed.

It was a tactical waste.

He activated the holo-projector. "Master, I have a report on the invasion of Dathomir."

The count nodded. "Well? I'm waiting..."

Grevious coughed. It was a side effect of a disease that had been killing him long before the cyborg thing, and had left scarring in his lungs. "I cannot land sufficient forces on the planet. Troop transport vessels are sniped down, fighter and bomber squadrons are swatted by lightning or some sort of mist construct, and if I try to march in troops the swamp consumes them." He held up a hand. "And before you ask, yes, I tried sending in repulsor-buoyed transports through the swamps. Even if we lay down defoliator fire to clear a path, the transports will end up, for no reason, scattered across the swamp."

The count looked perplexed.

"They explode, Count Dooku." The general remarked. "They explode so quickly that none of them even see what destroyed the transports. At this rate, I will loose half my droid compliment within a few days do I continue the assault. I have already lost twenty wings of bombers to their damn defenses."

Dooku stroked his long goatee. "It seems the witches had more power than I anticipated. What about orbital bombardment?"

"I don't have any ships that can do that!" Snarled the general. "You needed them for that pitiful action against the-"

"I meant orbital drop troops." The Count said calmly.

Grevious's eye twitched. "You don't think I tried that? I even had orbiting telescopes observing the action. Watch."

Grevious sent the video to Dooku, but didn't watch it himself. It was embarrassing- three hundred droids with rocket packs dropping from near-orbit, and hitting the misty green screens like insects hitting a windscreen. And what was worse, the screens were moving.

Some of the droids had been ordered to slow down earlier, but they had been swatted as well- but from the side, rather than from below.

It was very embarrassing.

"I am considering long-range bombardment via ship cannons, but this would be incredibly risky." The general began to pace, metal talons clicking in the deck plates. "I would recommend leaving a blockading force here, and a security device like the one we left around Iago."

"Without an asteroid field to anchor the laser grid, the cost of such action would be more that the value of dropping several ships on them." Dooku stated. "Find another way." The Count turned off his end of the communicator.

Grevious grumbled a bit, but then an idea came to him. "Why not drop a ship on them?" It sounded stupid... And it was stupid. One ship could be sent down to bombard the base within cannon range, and if it began to take too much damage from the defenders, it would be driven into the fortress.

The general sent the orders, and watched as the ship evacuated, distributing all but a skeleton crew of droids to the other ships. Once the last transport had left the large vessel, it began to descend through the atmosphere.

It drifted through the sky in exactly the same way bricks don't. Guns thundered, and the Banking-Class Frigate bombarded the fortress.

Bolt after bolt slammed into into spontaneous green shields, which, after a few minutes began to crack. However, as they broke, another shield shimmered into existence right below the first, and expanded out to the size of the first shield.

Twenty minutes of sustained bombardment later, the ship was beginning to run into problems. The cannons were fine- the engines were not though. The ship had been built to operate in space, and the prolonged planetary maneuvering of the Frigate within a very, very water-heavy atmosphere was causing the rather important electrostatic radiator grids to begin visibly corroding. After an hour, the corrosion would cause charge detonations around the ship as capacitors overloaded, unable to discharge properly.

With an air of resignation, Grievous gave the order, and watched as the ship accelerated towards the fortress, break against the shield, then explode, and leave nothing but debris and shredded wasteland where the fortress used to be.

Grievous nodded in satisfaction. "A few flights of bombers should finish any survivors."

* * *

Ventress watched in awe as Delta, Lari, and Mother Talzin decimated the attackers. Delta, who barely had any signature in the force at all, /threw/ bolts of green fire faster than turbolazer blasts. Lari, who Ventress had dismissed as some sort of aide to the being called Delta, called up bolts of lighting on targets from a great distance, and bent the swamp around her will, crushing foes from a great distance.

And Talzin herself, who had walked from Kashyyyk to Dathomir through a hole in the air that Delta had created, drew green mist from a bowl, and formed it into immovable blocks. Fighters, bombers, bombs, and cannon fire broke against them without discrimination.

When the ship descended to fire upon, Lari and Talzin worked together to give the structure of the shield coherence, while Delta drew odd symbols on the earth below them.

As hundreds of tons of metal tried to crush the fighters, the symbols began to glow, and the pieces of metal formed up around them in a protective dome, shielding the temple and the fighters from being crushed.

Ventress had to be gently led through one of the portal by Mother Talzin, in shock at seeing how the three force-users made her completely obsolete in the battle.

"Don't concern yourself with Dooku, child." Purred Mother Talzin. "He will fall, and your revenge will be complete. Now sleep..."

Ventress barely got a glimpse of the massive trees outside the mother's window before she shut down from mental overload.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please review. Hopefully, my muse will be able to continue the story faster. It's a bit slow with the PB muse rushing so much runtime.


End file.
